


那天在更衣室里究竟发生了什么？

by Nemo4king



Category: Murderdolls
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Crossdressing, Humiliation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo4king/pseuds/Nemo4king





	那天在更衣室里究竟发生了什么？

演出结束已经半个小时了，按照惯例，各位成员差不多也应该换好衣服回到酒店，或者去某个酒吧庆祝一番。但是这次，情况似乎有所不同。  
事实上，只有joey和Wednesday的情况有些变化。Joey jordison, slipknot出彩的鼓手，murderdolls的吉他手，被众多女粉丝仰慕的对象，现在正坐在Wednesday的腿上。本来放在一边的一捆包装货物的绳子，现在被Wednesday缠绕在他的身上——也不知道为什么那人的手法如此娴熟。比双手反绑在身后更糟的是，joey依旧穿着在舞台上的那条迷你裙和过膝袜，他现在看起来比起乐手，更像溜进后台的骨肉皮。  
本来他们两人只是在后台打闹嬉戏，怎么事情会发展成这样？joey闻得到Wednesday身上浓烈的威士忌味道，他一定是为了避免怯场，在演出前就喝的大醉。平时温柔腼腆的主唱在酒后怎么会变成这样？还是说这才是他的本性？joey无从得知，而现在他也无法思考。  
Wednesday倒是很高兴，他抚摸着joey洁白光滑的皮肤，舔舐着他的耳垂。他们面对着镜子，这意味着joey可以清楚的看见自己被主唱玩弄的样子。Wednesday也意识到了这一点，于是下手动作更大，他用指尖逗弄着joey的乳头，让对方发出忍隐的喘息声，然后Wednesday开始吻他的脖颈。  
Joey并没有那么抗拒Wednesday，相反，他甚至一直都想要对方。Joey怎么可能不想要？Wednesday浓妆掩盖不住的清秀，害羞的微笑，好看的金棕色眼睛，每一点都让joey着迷。但不应该是这种方式，joey为自己的冲动感到羞耻，对方为什么要用这种方式对待他？  
Wednesday可没有思考那么多，他一心想占有joey，在吉他手身上留下自己的印记。Wednesday将joey转了一下身子，他自己也换了一个姿势，依旧让joey能看见镜子中羞耻的自己。然后他开始进攻对方的锁骨，先是舔舐，后来开始轻轻的啃咬，在上面留下淤青。  
“别……别这样……他们会看见。”joey徒劳的提出不满，他自己也知道Wednesday不会停下。主唱轻笑着，依旧搂着对方，将脑袋下移，用舌头挑逗着joey的乳尖，joey颤抖的更剧烈了，他发出好听的呻吟声，Wednesday抓住对方的头发。  
“你喜欢这样对吧？”Wednesday不怀好意的笑着，将手伸进joey的迷你裙里，Joey猛地颤抖了一下。  
“你还穿着女式内裤？还是带蕾丝的？”Wednesday轻轻的将那条内裤褪下，joey的下体在他的挑逗下已经开始发硬。  
Joey看着镜子中的自己，白嫩的脸颊已经潮红，黑发被汗沾湿贴在脸上，他的身体对Wednesday的下一步动作迫不及待。  
Wednesday轻轻的在joey的臀部上拍了一巴掌，然后揉捏着，他开始加重力道，满意的听着joey的哀求。主唱似乎并不着急，他一边揉捏着joey的臀部和大腿，一边继续在对方的脖颈上留下印记。Joey扭动着，他看见镜子中饥渴的自己。  
“我操！谁他妈在里面！快点给我开门！”一个带着浓重东海岸口音的声音响起，那是ben，他们的鼓手，估计是什么东西忘记拿了，随着大喊的还有敲门的巨响。  
Joey猛的一惊，要是ben决定砸门，那他们两人岂不是暴露在其他队友的面前？  
“嘘——”Wednesday捂住joey的嘴，在他耳边轻语，“不想让他们看见你这副模样吧，那就别出声。”  
Joey点点头，但是Wednesday似乎有其他的想法，他反而加重了手上的动作。  
“ben！你还记得你上次干的事情吗？！快他妈住手！”那是eric的声音，“万一是joey在和什么女孩在里面怎么办？”  
“什么女孩？看起来你不是第一次干这种事了？还有，eric似乎很了解你啊……”Wednesday轻轻的说着，他想到关于joey和eric的一些传闻。  
然后Wednesday吻了joey，那个不算温柔的吻满是酒精和情欲。Joey感觉到对方的舌头拼命入侵自己的口腔，Wednesday冰冷的唇环有着别样的感觉，他情不自禁的接受着这个吻，用舌头迎接着对方的。主唱似乎想咬破joey的唇，但又有些舍不得的样子，没有咬下去，当他们分开的时候，两人都有些呼吸不稳。  
Wednesday将手再一次伸进joey的裙子里，感受到对方下身正在充血，于是继续揉捏joey的臀部，他想看joey拼命忍耐的样子。  
Joey快忍不住了，他想发出呻吟，又担心被门外的人听见些什么，眼泪开始在眼眶里打转。Wednesday注意到了，于是把手指伸过来，放在joey的唇上。  
“你要是担心发出声音的话，我可以借你一只手哟。“Wednesday不怀好意的低语，joey管不了这么多了，开始吮吸着对方的手指。  
Wednesday满意的搅动着joey的舌头，看着他的眼泪因为身体和口腔的刺激流下来。主唱舔舐着joey的眼泪，joey是他的，是他一个人的。想到这里，他另一只手的力度依旧不减，时而玩弄着joey的乳头，时而抚摸着他其他敏感的地方。Wednesday倒是并不介意别人发现，只是他不愿意别人也对joey做同样的事情。  
然后Wednesday从joey口中抽出手指，凝视着带出的津液，然后他抱起joey，缓缓的将手指进入对方的身体。Joey剧烈的抖动着，终于发出克制不住的呻吟声，那声音美妙极了。  
“疼么？”Wednesday象征性的问了问。  
“啊……没事，继续……‘joey似乎已经不能说出完整的句子。  
但愿那两个家伙不会偷听，不过Wednesday也想不了那么多了，他又放入第二根手指，看着joey的眼泪断断续续的流下来。他试探着吉他手的敏感点，而对方几乎要从Wednesday的腿上摔下来。Joey的反应激起了Wednesday内心深处的欲望，他一直有某种施虐的欲望。  
经过几次抽插之后，joey的身体已经止不住的颤动着，他看见自己的样子，饥渴而充满情欲。这时Wednesday抽出手指，“你就……那么想要？“  
“想……“joey带着哭腔的声音让Wednesday差一点按捺不住。  
“你知道吗？“Wednesday轻吻了一下joey，”你比我见过的所有骨肉皮都要饥渴。“  
“啊……”joey继续哭着，他已经不能继续承受Wednesday对他的玩弄。  
“你被我绑成这样居然还那么激动？”Wednesday继续调侃joey，然后他让joey再次转了身。  
Joey不高，这意味着他很轻，轻到Wednesday可以举起他。于是Wednesday真的这样做了，他将joey举起，一只手抬起对方的一条腿。Joey努力不去看镜子中的自己，穿着短裙和长筒袜被捆绑，还是那种姿势，实在是太羞耻了。  
然后Wednesday进入了饥渴难耐的他。Joey发出尖利的叫喊，那叫声中带着满足的愉悦。他感到疼痛，但是疼痛算不了什么。主唱一口咬住joey的脖颈，这一次他并没有注意轻重。Joey任凭对方咬下去，他只想享受现在的感觉，享受被完全占有的感觉。  
Wednesday快速的进出了好几次，然后退出，再一次全部进入，他已经熟悉了joey的身体。主唱刻意不去触碰joey的下体，Wednesday想要joey完全的因为后穴的快感而高潮。Joey哭泣着，哭声越发的响亮了，他为自己身体的反应感到羞耻，也感到愉悦。  
Wednesday再次舔去对方的泪水，加深着在脖颈上的吻，joey的身体是他的，他要尽可能留下无法消除的标记，然后他再一次扫过joey的敏感点，看着吉他手高潮，粘稠的液体弄脏了他的裙子和长筒袜。Wednesday将joey放下，让对方跪在地上，还好有地毯，不至于太难受。Joey已经全身酥软，但是对方怎么可能轻易放过他？Wednesday抓住joey的长发，后者似乎也知道即将发生什么，张开了嘴，含住了主唱早已充血的下体。Wednesday希望自己能够多忍住一会儿，但是失败了，之前对joey的挑逗也让他自己身体有了反应。很快的，在joey温暖舒适的口腔里，Wednesday也达到了高潮，joey没有反感的咽下了那些液体，抽噎了几声，甚至还伸出了舌头舔了舔嘴唇。Wednesday摸了摸joey的脑袋，弯下身子再一次吻了他。  
“joey……”Wednesday开始慢慢松开帮着joey的绳子，后者白皙的肌肤上已经被勒出了好看的红印。  
“怎么？”joey顺从的看向主唱，他的眼睛是湛蓝色。  
“我爱你，我真的非常爱你。”Wednesday解开joey的绳子，抱起他，放在沙发上，“我永远，永远不会离开你的……”  
“我也是啊。”joey微笑着，看得出他很是疲倦。Wednesday也笑了，那种令人着迷的笑容再一次呈现在他的脸上，joey为之倾倒。  
“不过说真的，你也喜欢这样不是吗？”Wednesday抚过自己留在对方身上的那些痕迹，看着joey的脸微微发红。  
“不过，下一次还是在别的地方吧。”joey有气无力的回答，Wednesday笑得更加灿烂了。


End file.
